Bookworm to Beauty
by Draco and Mya
Summary: Hermione Granger is the know-it-all, annoying, ugly girl in her family's eyes. Not having seen her since the start of Hogwarts, what will her they think of the changes in her life? They are all in for a major surprise, but what does a certain blond-haired Slytherin have to do it? CURRENTLY REVISING, COMPLETED


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the setting and plot are mine (as much as I wish that wasn't the case). Most of this is J.K. Rowling's.

**Author Note:** This is just a quick thing a did for fun. It is not perfect but I thought it was a cute idea and wanted to write my own version of this sort of thing. I am currently revising this story, but it will have the same storyline, only hopefully be better written.

* * *

"Oh my go remember little Hermie!" exclaimed Sydney Granger to her cousin Lisa, "Gods she was so annoying and bossy!" It was the annual Granger family reunion, and these two girls were waiting for their cousin Hermione Granger to show up.

"Yes, she was such a know-it-all! Especially with that private schooling of hers, ugh my parents thought she was a little angel, but they didn't have to sit through the torture that was her spouting useless facts from that buck teeth mouth." Lisa complained. Both cousins held an equal hatred for their cousin, though they had not seen her since before she had begun Hogwarts, the memories of their cousin were all but good.

"I wonder whats she's like now?" Sydney wondered absent-mindedly, "I mean do you think she ever lost that busy hair or buck teeth. Gods, she was so ugly!" Looking at each other, the cousins smiled, and a single thought passed through both their minds; _Hermione Granger could never change! _Smiling at each other knowingly, the had no idea how wrong they were.

Glancing over, Lisa spotted something on the coffee table. Picking up a magazine, all thoughts of Hermione were lost as she stared dreamily at the face plastered on the front cover.

"Isn't Draco Malfoy so like the HOTTEST guy on earth. I mean he is rich, good-looking, and just absolutely perfect!" she exclaimed, fawning over a couple of shirtless pictures that were taken on his latest trip to the beach with his mysterious girlfriend. That girl is such a bitch!" she said angry, referring to the brunette that was photographed from behind along with the blond teen.

Both girls were interrupted when they heard the turn of the door. The front door opened, and glancing up Sydney and Lisa were surprised to see the changes in the person before them. The girl had beautiful chestnut curls that cascaded down her back but were pinned away from her face. Wearing a breathtaking yet modest black dress that looked very elegant, with minimal make-up on her already naturally pretty features, she was simply stunning.

"Her-Hermione!?" Sydney exclaimed, as Lisa let her mouth hang open like a fish, too surprised to say anything. Managing a sweet smile, Hermione greeted her cousins. She had never liked them mush, for they had always made fun of her when they were younger. They were in fact, one of the reasons Hermione had missed all her family reunions since she had begun Hogwarts at age eleven. Using the threat of an impending war as an excuse, she had managed to get out of the last eight years worth of family gatherings. Now that the war was over (Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix a little less than a year before) so Hermione could no longer avoid her relatives. She had decided, after a large amount of pestering from her mother, that she would go to this reunion, and attempt to be nice to both the cousins and a couple of aunts and uncles who had made it quite clear they disliked her al those years before Hogwarts.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knew this was going to be a long night, she stepped inside.

"Oh, Hermione dear, is that you!?" she heard Aunt Mindy call, bustling over to her and taking her jacket from her. Turing it under her arms, Hermione smiled, Aunt Mindy had always been her favourite aunt, mostly because she was the only one who was genuinely nice to her.

Hermione was very grateful that she had interrupted the awkward greetings that Lisa and Sydney had tried to force out through matching grimaces. It was clear they still harbored a large amount of dislike towards her. Smiling broadly, she was enveloped in a hug from Aunt Mindy.

"Yes Aunt Mindy, its me," Hermione said with a smile, "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, dear me, I've missed you also darling, and my, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman!" Aunt Mindy exclaimed brightly, though Hermione heard two snorts coming from her two cousins whom were still standing near them watching this exchange. Looking back at her aunt, Hermione, blushing began to thank her but was interrupted by the announcement that dinner was ready.

Hermione was ushered towards the large dinning hall, and silently observed the menacing looks her family gave her as she pulled out her chair. She had chosen the spot next to her mother on one side, and Aunt Mindy on the other. Sitting down elegantly, she noticed many of her realities observing her with a mix of confusion and curiosity, though a couple didn't bother to hide their distasteful glances. They were all wondering what had happened to the bossy, bushy-haired, buck-toothed oddball that they had known her to be.

Pulling her chair in towards the table, Hermione's smile wavered slightly as she began to dread the dinner even more. Hands trembling a little, she placed them on her lap, before feeling a hand gently squeeze hers as a form of wordless support. Jolting slightly, she looked up surprised, and saw her mother wearing a reassuring smile. _I can do this_, she thought smiling inwardly, as she mentally prepared herself for the torture called 'Dinner with the Family.'

* * *

Hermione spent most of dinner sitting in silence, listening to the clearly exaggerated stories her relatives were boasting about. It mostly consisted of the new flats they had got (bought by their parents), and the new jobs (usually a secretary of some sort). Hermione smiled smugly, thinking about her own life, and what her family would think of her if they knew. Of course, there was no way she could possibly tell them about magic, but if only they knew.

Seeing Hermione's smug expression, Lisa nudged Sydney and they both grinned maliciously.

"So, Hermione, how are you? Got a job yet, or are you still living with dear mummy and daddy?" Sydney said, slightly smirking, as Lisa and a few relatives snickered. They were all quite taken a back when Hermione smirked back at then, pondering how to answer her cousins rude questions without revealing magic.

"Oh, I am doing wonderful, thanks. I moved into my own flat over a year ago, and just got a promotion. I work as a... uhh, detective of some sorts for the government." Hermione drawled, as if bored with the topic. She didn't miss the surprise and jealousy that flashed across many faces before they turned disbelieving.

"Oh really?" Lisa countered sarcastically, not wanting to believe her cousin's story.

"Yes Lisa." Hermione said, exasperated. Brushing her hair away from her face, it was a nervous habit she had developed in her childhood, Hermione prepared to explain more. Before she could, a collective gasp ripped through the hall, coming from the majority of her relatives. They had all noticed a beautiful diamond ring perched on one of Hermione's fingers. It could only mean one thing; Hermione was engaged.

The dining room went dead silent at the new realization, that is all except Aunt Mindy who seemed completely oblivious to what all those around her had just figured out. Noticing the silence, she began to attempt to break the tension by explaining the sleeping arrangements (the reunion would continue tomorrow). The family was going to be split between the guest rooms in the house, and a hotel just a short drive from here; The Malfoy Suites.

Upon hearing that, Hermione groaned slightly. Of all the hotels there were, they just had to choose the one owned by that ferret. She had not heard the worst of it yet however; Lisa, Sydney, and her were sharing a room at the hotel. Groaning again, this time much louder, Hermione looked up at Aunt Mindy pleadingly, but was only given a sympathetic smile and a nod of encouragement. _Thanks a lot_, she though sarcastically. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The car ride to the hotel was absolutely terrible in Hermione's opinion. She was forced to listen to Sydney and Lisa's' constant gossiping. Not paying much attention to what they were saying, she almost dropped her purse when she heard her cousins mention a certain blond Slytherin.

"What did you say?!" Hermione asked quickly, interrupting their conversation. Lisa looked at her annoyed, and Sydney just glanced at Lisa as if just to say _here we go again._

"We were talking about Draco Malfoy," Sydney began slowly, as if explaining something to a child, "he is only the hottest man alive! And with that body along with the money, I mean he is so perfect!" This last part was squealed, as an almost dreamy look fell over her face.

"You know his family owns the hotel we are staying at. Gods Hermione, you should know that. I mean, not even you should be able to have not heard of him!" Lisa continued for Sydney, not entirely surprised that her bookworm of a cousin didn't seem to have paid any attention to recent celebrities.

Hermione, guessing what her cousins were thinking about her, rolled her eyes. It was true, she couldn't care less about all their stupid celebrities, but this was Draco Malfoy they were talking about; Pureblooded, Slytherin, Ferret-boy extraordinaire.

"Oh please, I know who he is well enough to know he is just an egotistical prat." she told them, just as the car pulled up to the hotel. This maybe wasn't the whole truth about things, but it was true that he could get full of himself a lot. Stepping out, she heard Lisa exclaimed loudly, and quite angrily,

"As if you would know! How would you even think that? I thought you didn't even know who he was!" Lisa and Sydney were both clearly quite angry at her cousin for her mockery of one of her favourite celebrity crushes.

To this Hermione smirked, "Oh of course dear, going to school with him for eight years doesn't tend to help you figure out what type of person someone is." she drawled sarcastically, smirk growing as she watched her cousins mouth hang open in disbelief.

Climbing the front steps of the hotel, Hermione left her annoyed cousins behind. She walked through the front door, and was met by the hotel's familiar, yet still impressive front entrance hall. A worker with long black hair, busy writing on a clipboard hurried over, not looking up while she greeted her.

"Hello and welcome to: The Malfoy Suites. Could I have you name and reservation number." The woman said in a professional way, still not taking her eyes off the clipboard. As she spoke, Hermione recognized her voice and asked,

"Padma?! Is is that you?" These words were enough to get her to tear her eyes away from clipboard. instantly, her face filled with recognition and she dropped the clipboard to crush Hermione in a hug.

"Hermione its so good to see you!" Padma said, pulling out of the hug, "Merlin knows we've all missed your help around here."

"Thanks." Hermione said modestly, "I really would love to catch up with you sometime bit I really can't talk, my cousins and I are going to be staying the night." At that moment, Sydney and Lisa burst through the doors, dragging their many bags behind them, still with annoyed looks on their faces. It was clear that Hermione's mention of the youngest Malfoy had really annoyed them. Shooting Hermione matching glares, they walked towards Padma and demanded their key.

"Of course ladies." Padma said in a clipped yet professional tone. She had seen the looks both girls had given her friend, and noticed the reservation was only for one room.

"Hermione, would you like me to book a separate room for you? Its not problem and I'm sure I could call your f-" Padma started, turning towards the brunette before being abruptly cut off by her.

"No no no, don't worry, it's no problem." Hermione said quickly, before taking the third key and continuing after her cousins who were currently trying to find a way to fit three large suitcases through the elevator doors together. Heading towards the elevator, Hermione didn't miss when Padma called out to her,

"Take care Hermione!" This made Hermione smile, it was nice to have seen Padma, even if it was only for a short while. To her, it was a reminder that there were good things in life that made it worth trying to push through the bad things. unfortunately, for Hermione, right now that included sharing her two least favourite relatives. She was in for a hell of a night.

* * *

Immediately after entering the hotel room, Sydney and Lisa each claimed one of the matching queen sized beds, leaving Hermione with the pull-out bed. Not that she particularly minded, anything to give her a bit more space from those two. It was a modest hotel room, quite classy, with mahogany furniture and a nice earthy tint to the room. Thank god she had convinced _him_ to not use all Slytherin colours on the hotel rooms, Merlin that would have been horrible!

Trying to ignore her chattering cousins, Hermione began to prepare for bed. Tucking herself in, Hermione cringed as she thought about what was in store for her. She was musing to herself angrily; _Why did I every let Mum convince me to come? Ugh, this is such a waste of time and I could be-_

_"_I mean why did we have to get stuck with Hermie?" Lisa said, interrupting Hermione's train of thought. Shifting in bed slightly, Hermione tried to listen for what her cousins were saying, clearly having to do with her.

"Shh, she'll hear you! Be quiet Lisa." Hermione heard Sydney say, followed by a snort.

"As if, she already dead asleep, and there's no way she could possibly hear of with that bush of hair! I swear they must be some sort of ear muff!" Lisa said, as Sydney laughed and agreed with her.

"I think that ring was a fake. Like, who could ever want her, with that horrible fashion sense and bossy aditude. She probably did it just for attention, cause she knows nobody would ever want her." Sydney told Lisa, to which Hermione couldn't help but scoff indignity. Hearing something, her cousins immediately went silent, and the lights were turned off.

Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt at her cousins words, even though she was used to being insulted, they had hit a sore point. _Stop it, you are Hermione Granger,_ she told herself, _you are stronger than this. If they only knew everything! Just get through tomorrow and everything will be back to normal._ She told herself, before falling to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up, and for a moment she didn't recognize where she was. A surge of panic leapt through her body, but just before she opened her mouth to scream, she remembered. The reunion. The damn bloody reunion.

Well, might as well get ready, Hermione thought to herself, after a glance at the clock told her they would have to be leaving in an hour and a half. On her way to the bathroom to take a shower, Hermione walked past two beds, each with a figure haphazardly draped across the bed. Both had make-up smeared faces, and their hair was actually bushy enough to rival her own hair form her younger years at Hogwarts. Laughing to herself, Hermione left for her shower, but that image of both her cousins had not failed to make her laugh.

Upon leaving the bathroom, Hermione noticed both her Lisa and Sydney were awake and getting dressed. In replacement of greetings, they both shot her matching icy glares, to which, Hermione only smiled back at them, the image of them sleeping messily still burned into her mind.

* * *

By the time all three girls were ready, the family breakfast had already begun. The previous night, Aunt Mindy had explained that they would all eat together at The Malfoy Suites, for she had booked them the best table weeks in advance. Walking down to meet the rest of her relatives, Hermione did her best to ignore the smiles and greetings that many of the staff gave her. It was clear that the friendliness of the employees only baffled Lisa and Sydney, who tried they best to ignore it, trailing miserably behind Hermione.

Breakfast went quite well. Like last night, Hermione avoided talking about herself, and only added occasionally to the conversation. Most of her relatives did not notice this however, and Hermione was quite content on how the morning was going, until a voice she recognized instantly almost made her jump out of her seat,

"What are you doing here Granger?"

* * *

Groaning inwardly, Hermione straightened up so fast she almost knocked over her glass. She knew that voice, and really didn't want to turn around and meet his face. Before she could answer however, Sydney's father, Hermione's uncle spoke up.

"This is the Grangers' reunion, are you looking for someone Mr….?

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini." He said smiling charmingly, just as Hermione turned to face him, her face an emotionless mask. He winked at Hermione discreetly just as Lisa and Sydney began to squeal.

"Blaise! Oh so wonderful to meet you. My names' Lisa. But, how are you darling?" Lisa said, draping her arms around him flirtatiously and fluttering her eyes. He had a slightly amused, yet equally annoyed and uncomfortable look plastered across his face. Turning to Hermione, ignoring both Lisa and Sydney, he walked right up to her seat and held out his hand.

"A dance, Granger?" he asked almost mockingly, with an air of superiority. Though, Hermione thoughts she saw a distinct twinkle in his eyes. Curiosity getting the best of her, she just had to know why he was here, she accepted. Allowing herself to be guided to the center of the room, her black dress fluttering slightly, she gazed at the man who had just pulled her away, eyes full of curiosity.. As soon as they were out of earshot, she whispered furiously to him.

"What are you doing here Blaise!?" yet her statement was met by a slight chuckle, as he spun her delicately around as they danced.

"Well, Herms, it is so hard to deal with our dear blond prat once you're gone. You know, I just had to escape, and I thought this was the perfect place." He told her, chuckling again as her face turned to horror.

"Hermione, we both know full well you haven't told you 'oh so dear family', and well, wouldn't it be a pleasant surprise?" he asked. Opening up her mouth to argue, the Italian cut her saying, "And yes, I did just so happen to let it slip to a certain someone where I was going."

Blaise finished, telling her that, just as the song ended. Walking her back over to her family, who had been trying to discern what was being said. He bowed slightly and walked off, avoiding the inevitable questioning that would occur if he was to stick around. Unfortunately for her, he had also just trapped Hermione with her already angered family.

"What was that?" Sydney screeched at her, once that dreamy man, what was his name, ah yes, Blaise Zabini was out of sight. She had watched in jealous rage as Hermione danced with him, and now that he was gone she was practically about to explode in anger.

"What was what, Sydney?" Hermione said calmly, enjoying watching her cousin's face turn from red to purple, and back again. If Blaise was going to give her trouble, she might as well enjoy it well she could.

"You know what! What did you do to him that could make him possibly want to dance with a boring, ugly person like you!" Lisa yelled, raging her hand to smack Hermione's face. All of her relatives gasped, though some seemed to be looking forward to seeing Lisa 'slap some sense into her cousin.' Many of them thought that Hermione didn't deserve to be with anyone like that, for what had she ever done to receive any sort of recognition? Before her hand could hit Hermione face though, someone caught it, and hissed at her in a low and dangerous tone,

"Don't you dare touch her."

* * *

All the Grangers went dead silent, as every eye turned to watch the unfolding scene. Lisa and Sydney were standing there, mouths open, gaping like idiots, and most of the others weren't much better. Pure looks of disbelief, and even a few with hatred were shot towards Hermione, and the man who had just saved her from a slap. He had throw away Lisa's hand, grabbing Hermione in a protective way in the process, and was now shooting everyone a glare that would have made most people run and hide. But Hermione's family were still too much in shock to register this, however. The reason that they were all so surprised and shocked was the fact that standing in front of them, holding Hermione as if it were the most natural thing in the world, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing with _her_!" Sydney said, practically screeching. As Lisa looked up at him, trying her best to smile charmingly at Draco while shooting Hermione a death glare. It wasn't working so well, she looked slightly constipated.

"_She_ happens to be my _fiancé_!"he growled back at them. If it was possible, Hermione's relatives looked even more shocked.

Cries out outrage could be heard from a mile away, as they all reacted to this news. Only Hermione's parents seemed to be enjoying the scene, because they had really hated how their family had treated there precious daughter. Hermione herself though, was really too busy trying to figure out whether she should be angry or delighted by the fact that he had showed up.

Deciding not to say anything, she just nuzzled closer to him.

"Missed you, luv." Draco whispered into Hermione's hair, and she smiled up at him. This was all that Lisa and Sydney could take. They began to screech at the happy couple,

"How could you choose her, all she is is just an ugly bookworm! She doesn't deserve you and you could do so much better!"

This was it for Draco, and he drew himself up to his full hight to glare down at her.

"Don't you ever talk about Hermione that way again, or I will personally make sure you don't get a job anywhere. She is absolute perfection and I am the one who who doesn't deserve her." with that, he turned on his heels and walked out of the hall, bringing Hermione with him. In his wake, was an extremely pissed off, yet fully surprised family who were having a hard time comprehending what had just happened. The silence was broken when Aunt Mindy spoke up,

"Well, I always knew she'd grow up well."

Since then, the Grangers learned to respect Hermione, and no one, especially not Sydney or Lisa, ever was mean or rude to her ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thats it! I know it isn't perfection in any way but it was just something I did for fun and if you guys like it then thats great :) If you did like it please review or follow/favourite, and maybe check out another story I'm working on called Double Identities. Anyways, thanks for reading. I am planning on continuing to revise this, so don't pay too much attention if you get an alert from this.


End file.
